It's kind of a Long Story
by R5ithinkaboutyou
Summary: Laura and Ross always had a connection, even when they first met. It was always "Ross and Laura are at the park." or "Ross and Laura are in the room." That friendly spark has always been there. The past year and a half had been absolutely perfect. But what happens when Maia comes along after T.B.M? How will it all play out when Riker gets in the way? What about Rocky? Read please!
1. Chapter 1

**Hello lovelies! It's story time! I got inspiration for this story from instagram, no this story isn't made from someone already, but I saw an account and right away my juices were flowing! Anyway...**

**Category: R5, the cast from Austin and Ally**

**Themes: Hurt/Comfort; Friendship/Relationship; Family/Friends; Drama ( and lots of it )**

**and Humor**

**Pairings: Raura, Raia, Rockaura, Riaura, Rockaia, Rydellington, Kellington, and hopefully Ralum ( Raini and Calum ) **

**Rated: T-M **

**Disclaimer: I do not own R5, Austin and Ally, or anything else you recognize. I will of course let you know other wise. Hey, that rhymed!**

Ch.1

**Laura POV**

"Laura Moreno!"

"Uh, it's Marano."

"Right, sorry about that. Anyway, you're up kid!"

"Don't worry Laura! You'll do great!"

"Thanks mom!"

I took a deep breath, letting a out a shaky sigh. See, I'm auditioning for a role on a new T.V show, _Austin and Ally_, and I'm really nervous. It's not like I have stage fright or anything, but still, it's pretty nerve wracking.

_ "I'm Ross. Last name Lynch."_

_ "Laura. Last name Marano."_

_ "Who are you auditioning for? I want to play Austin Moon."_

_ "Um, Ally...Ally Dawson"_

_ "Cool."_

_After that we talked about acting and how bad we want the role, then he asked if _

_I could sing and he told me he was in a band. I told him I could and I gave him a little demo. _

_ "Wow! Your really good, Laura! But I bet I'm better, after all my band is pretty awesome." he said teasingly, adding a smirk at the end._

_ "Oh really?"_

_ "Mmmhmm!"_

_ "Sing then."_

_ "Alright, but try not to moon over me when I'm done."_

_ "Oh lord."_

_ He got out his guitar, which I hadn't noticed he'd brought until now, found a chair, and got the rooms attention. _

_ "This song's called 'Say You'll Stay.'"_

_He started with the intro and I could safely say, I was hooked. The way his fingers tapped across the neck of the guitar, the way his hand swayed back and forth on the body of the instrument, creating a soulful beat of the song. _

_As soon as he started singing, I knew I really, really wanted him to be Austin Moon._

_His voice was so silky but fierce. And he seemed to know what he was doing up there._

_When he finished, the room clapped and he put the chair back, striding over here, oozing cockiness. _

_ "Impressive Lynch, impressive." _

_ "Told ya." he said, smirking again. My god he does that a lot._

_ "If I'm being honest, I hope you get the role."_

_ "Thanks that means a lot. I hope you get the role too. So far, you're my favorite Ally."_

_I couldn't help but blush at that._

My mind was in it's own place, thinking about what happened before they called me, until I noticed the lady looking at me expectantly.

"Here goes nothin." I mutter, walking in closing the door behind me.


	2. Chapter 2

**Welcome back readers! It's time for a new chapter! ****_Ooooh, Ahhh!_**

**Disclaimer, I do not own R5 or anything you recognize. **

Ch. 2

**Laura P.O.V**

2 weeks. It's been 2 weeks! Well, 6 days, 13 hours, 47 minutes, and 33 seconds. It's been _almost _ 2 weeks since the auditions and I haven't heard anything. Neither has Ross. Yes, Ross and I swapped numbers, big deal! You seriously have no idea how nervous I am, I mean, this could make or break my ca..

_ It's all about the girl that I'll meet_

_ On the bus or on the street. _

_ It's all about the girl in my mind!_

Hey! Don't judge. I googled R5 and their songs are FANTASTIC! But uh...yeah.

"Hello?" I answer, praying to god that it's who I want it to be.

"Laura?"

_Ross._

"Oh. Ross. It's you."

"Ouch. That hurts." he said, and I faintly heard him say '_Well someone pissed the bed this morning.' _Ugh, such a brat sometimes!

"Sorry, I've just been expecting someone else, if you know what I mean."

"Yeah I get it. I've been pretty stressed about that lately, too."

"Tell me about it! Do you know how many times random family members called just to say hi? I swear it never happened before the audition!"

"Yeah."

"So, why'd you call? Not that I don't mind, because I don't. I mean..."

"Laura!"

"Yeah?

"You're babbling again. I called because I wanted to know if you wanted to hang out today, if you're not busy already."

_ He...wanted to hang out...with me? Well, should I say yes? I've only met him once, but he did seem pretty chill. But then again you never know. Well, we have texted and called each other quite a lot in the past..._

"Laura? Laurraa?"

"Huh? What? Oh, right, sorry. Um, yeah sure. I don't have anything better to do."

"Cool! Meet you at Jamba Juice next to the park on Figueroa St.?"

"Yeah, how about in an hour or so? Just so I can get ready."

"Yup, that works. Look cute for me will ya?"

I swear I could _see _him wink through the phone, not to mention he could probably see me blush as well. But I had to play it cool.

"U-uhh, y-yeah, s-sure."

He chuckled. "Yeah, see ya in an hour."

We hung up and I set the phone down, but quickly got it again to play music while I showered. _Great. _I think to myself. _What do I wear to something like this?_

About 20 minutes later I was out of the shower combing my hair, which wasn't very hard considering my hair was thin and easy-going.

_Hmm...It's not a date, so I don't have to be fancy. But I'm going with a boy, so I still need to be clean, sweet, and simple. Darn... Well, I have a cute black skirt that flows to the tips of my fingers. Ooh yeah! And I also have this adorable white, gray, and turquoise top that spells _**1.'**_Music is poetry with personality' in cursive letters._

_Simple, nice. Oh and I can where my brown ankle boots. I mean, it is Spring time so the weather is perfect outside. _

After putting on my outfit for the day, of course needing my father's approval first, I blow dried my hair and put a clip in the front to keep my hair out of my face.

I grabbed my phone and looked at the time, seeing I had 15 minutes left, so I was right on time with my schedule. I snatched my purse, put my phone, wallet, gum, and some other things inside and headed for the door.

"Have a good time Laura! Be back by curfew!"

"Got it mom! I probably won't even be out that long, but I'll call you when I'm on my way back!"

I soon left and headed down Erringer Rd. for my 7 minute walk downtown. It was a nice day and I didn't mind the walk at all.

As soon as i got there, I could see Ross at the table sipping from his straw and looking at his phone. I quickly got my drink and walked on over.

"Hey stranger! Is this seat taken? No, ok."

"Laura! It's good to see you again."

"You the same. How ya been?"

"Good, My siblings and I have been working on some new songs for our band. What about you?"

"I've been good, just a little backed up with homework but other than that, fine."

"Hey, have you gotten a call yet? I've been itching to here anything!"

"Nope, not yet. I really hope I get this role."

"Me too. You wanna walk to the park?"

"Sure."

We headed on over to the park, which was about 10 minutes away, but we kept each others company with some small talk, and a shared laughter here and there.

"So, you go to school?" he asked.

"Yeah, you don't?"

"No. Not a public one anyway. I'm homeschooled."

"Oh that's cool."

"Yeah, I guess, I mean I don't have any..."

He got cut off by his phone ringing.

"Sorry about that."

"Hello?...yes it is...uh huh...seriously?...oh my god...Yeah that'd be awesome!..yeah...great..of course...sure...ok, I'll see you Monday!" he spoke.

"EEEKK!" he screamed in a rather feminine voice.

"I mean...Ahhh!" he said in a deep voice.

"Well, what happened?"

"Glad you asked...I got the part! I got the Austin Moon part!"

"Wow! Congratulations! That's so..."

She too got cut off by a phone call. It was probably her mother wanting to check up on her.

"Hello?...yes it is...uh huh...oh my god! I got the part?!...I got the part!..That's awesome!...Yes, I'll most definitely be there Monday!...yeah...thank you!"

"Oh my god!...We got the part!...Ross...we got the part!"

"I know Laura, I know!"

**Aww! they got the part! yay! Whew! 991 words! That is definitely somethin'! Anyway...have you seen R5's new cover of OneRepublic's song "Counting Stars"? Oh my god! kill me! What is air? *F.G.M* Ok, wow, just wow! Review please? **

**I do not own Ross's quote "Music is poetry with personality"**

**I do not own Jamba Juice.**

**"Here Comes Forever" just came on on Pandora!**


	3. Chapter 4

**Welcome back to my story readers. How was your weekend? Mine was a little busy, but to get our minds of the chaos, we saw Catching Fire and it was AH-MAZING! Anyway...can you guys please review? It would be nice to get some!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own R5, Austin and Ally, or anything you recognize...sadly.**

Ch. 3

**Laura P.O.V**

After Ross walked me back home, I found my sister in the living room, watching reruns of Modern Family.

"Oh my god! Vanessa! What are you doing here? I thought you were in Orange County for the week!"

"I got back early because we had to finish filming earlier. There was a shooting around the area and everyone thought it would be safer to go back home. I'm so happy to see you! I know its only been a week or so but I feel like I haven't seen you in ages!"

"Same here! And I'm glad to here you are ok! But on a better note, I have some pretty exciting news! I got the part!"

"You mean playing Ally Dawson?" I nodded. "OH MY GOD! I'm so proud of you Laura! Have you told mom?"

"No not yet, but I will at dinner! She is going to be so happy for me, I just know it!"

"We should go out and celebrate! I"m definitely in the mood for some Italian food!"

"Ha! Me too..."

"Have you finished packing yet?" she shook her head no. "Well how about I help you until mom and dad come back, I didn't even know they left!"

"Ok. It's not that much so it shouldn't take that long."

We made our way up stairs, her of course carrying the smaller bag while I had the one that weighed more than the Earth itself.

After we unpacked her stuff, mom came home with a big smile on her face as soon as she saw Vanessa. After the long hug, we told her about our idea to go out tonight for Italian food and she said it was a great idea. I put my brown hair in a bun so it wouldn't get wet, I wanted to curl it, and hopped in the shower.

**Ross P.O.V**

After I dropped off Laura at her house, I made my way back to mine. When I got home, I was immediately attacked by water guns in the possession of my 3 brothers, sister, and best friend, a.k.a my band.

"Agh! Stop it, stop it, stop it!"

"Hey Ross! How was your, what do you call it..._date_?" Riker asked.

"Yeah Ross how was it? Did you get lucky?" Rocky asked.

"Ooh Rossy went on a date? Why didn't I know that?"

"Because Ratliff, no one tells you anything anymore!"

"Ouch, Rydel!" Ratliff grabbed his heart and pretended to die on the spot.

"Come on now guys! Leave Ross alone! Now how was your date, did you kiss her?" my mother questioned with more curiosity than as a joke.

"First of all, it wasn't a date"

"Sure it wasn't." said Rocky, rolling his eyes as I stuck my middle finger out at him.

After getting a stern look from my mom, I continued.

"Second, no I did not _'get some' _ or kiss or smooch Laura."

"Ooo! Laura is her name? She sounds hot! Maybe I'll get some for myself!" cooed Rocky.

I threw a pillow at Rocky but my genius older brother caught it while Rocky was in la-la-land not paying attention.

"Seriously Riker?" He just shrugged.

"I personally think its cute!" said Rydel.

"Of course you do, you're a girl!" said Rocky, as delly stuck out her tongue at him.

"Well, on a somewhat different note, I got the part for Austin and Ally."

"Oh you did honey, that's great!" shouted my mother as she gave me a hug.

"Hah, I'm surprised the squirt didn't mess up enough times to bomb it."

"Shut up Rocky!" I once again threw a pillow at him and smiled happily as it hit him square in the face, sending him to floor.

"Well I think we should celebrate over dinner. How does that sound?"

"That's a great idea mom."

We all raced up the stairs to be the first in the shower, me pushing Riker, Riker shoving Rocky, Rocky tossing Rydel out of the way, and Rydel running over Ratliff. Rydel being the slick cat she was got there first somehow, seeing though she was last in the beginning. While we waited for her to finish, Ryland brought his DJ stuff from our room and took it into Riker's to show us what he can do so far, and let me just say, he is GOOD! After a while we started out talking about the Broncos and somehow ended up talking about Laura again.

"So...what's she like?" Riker asked winking.

I sighed. "What do you mean?"

"I mean, whats her personality like? What does she look like? How old is she? Give us the deets!"

"Why do you even care?"

"Because if you screw up, I'll be there to scoop her in my arms and be," he buffed out his chest and said this with a manly voice, "her _hero!" _

Rocky busted out laughing and I honestly couldn't hold in my giggles any longer.

"Ok ok! She has really soft, pretty brown hair that reaches to her shoulders I think. She also has chocolate eyes and soft light skin. Not a blemish on that girls face. Oh and she doesn't wear too much make-up, which I like about her. She is pretty clumsy and it's kinda cute to be honest. She is really smart too, and she is kind and super nice."

"I'm in love! Dude set me up with her! You gotta man, you gotta!" said Rocky getting excited.

"Uh, no dude! Besides, you probably are never going to meet her anyway."

And that was the end of our conversation as we heard Rydel get out from our parents' bathroom and Ratliff out of the guest.

**Yes! I finally got the chapter up and done! Please please review your thoughts! Next chapter will be about the family going out to dinner and stuff. Hopefully it'll be up by Thursday night, if not then Friday.**


	4. Chapter 5

** Sorry 'bout the delay of work! Saying the next chapter will be up last Thursday was kind of an accidental lie! Sorry... We have been visiting her mom at the hospital every day and I just haven't had time! But luckily I have 2 WEEKS off for winter vaca so I'll give you all some more chapters for being patient with me...that is if you follow the rule I set up at the end of every chapter from now on! Muhaha! Read on to find out! I think you'll be seeing more P.O.V of Ross because his is just SO much more fun to right, but we'll see.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own R5 or Austin and Ally...*frown face***

Ch. 4

** Ross P.O.V**

After what felt like an eternity, all 5 teens, 6 including me, were dressed in moderately nice. Rydel in a dress and us guys in jeans and nice shirts, leaving it to Riker to wear a tie. We were waiting outside in the car for mom and dad listening to The Fray when they came out and quickly rambled on about being on our best behaviors and not being too loud and disturbing other people but still have fun because its a night to celebrate and blah blah blah...

What's weird is that we still hadn't decided where we where going out to go eat. Rydel and Ellington both agreed on Chinese ( of course they agreed ). Riker wanted Sushi and on any other night I totally would have went with that but I wasn't really feeling it. We kept on driving down the main road and I swore on my life I saw Laura and 3 other people walk into an Italian restaurant and I heard myself say, rather loudly,

"How about Olive Garden?" Everyone agreed and we made our way into the parking lot.

Dad said to go on ahead and ask for a table while he parked the car, and that's exactly what we did.

"Hi. Table for 8 please."

"Sure right this way."

With my luck, we passed Laura and her family. Hey don't judge! She is REALLY pretty...and smells like rainbows.

"Ross?" she half whispered. I pretended not to hear but at the last moment I turned my head just slightly and sent a smooth wink and smile her way, making her cheeks turn a light shade of pink.

The waiter sat us at our table and soon enough my dad came on over.

"Can I start you all off with some drinks?"

"Sure. I think we will all start of with water. And boys what'll it be?"

"Coke. Coke. Coke. Sprite. Lemonade. Lemonade."

"Got it. I'll be back soon."

**A/N: Suffering from MAJOR writers block with this for some reason! Let's just improvise this one and say they all had a great time, ate till they couldn't eat one more bite, Rocky spilled his noodles all over him in front of a cute girl passing by...you get... Sorry about this guys! I really am.**

_Monday morning_

**Ross P.O.V**

Because the first meeting for Austin and Ally was on Monday morning, I had gotten permission to skip home-schooling for that morning if I promised to help with the dishes and make it all up the following day. I had called Laura to see what time she would be there and she said she would be at the place at 10 considering the meeting was at 11. But I had been there since 9:55 and it's already 10:15, meaning Laura is late. Well, later than she said she'd be.

_C'mon Laur. _

It was finally reaching the point where the producers wanted us to be in the meeting room, I really wanted to wait for her, but she was taking too long and I couldn't be late for the first meeting. There was only 2 minutes left before it started, so I just figured she wasn't coming and made my way inside.

_Laura, where in the world could you be at a time like this?_

_*beep beep*_

**Laura P.O.V**

Yes! It's finally Monday! I've been waiting for this day to come all week! I quickly got up to go shower and as soon as I did, I fell over. I think I might have gotten up too fast.

_Ok, take it easy Laura. This is a very important day for me and I am not going to ruin because of a stupid bruise on my face. _

I finally made my way out of my room and into the bathroom. I quickly jumped in and scrubbed and washed and rubbed and sang in the shower while thinking about how this was really happening. My dream coming true, not bathing in lavender soap.

I hopped on out and made a victory run to my safety zone as I realized there wasn't a towel in there. I picked out a simple yellow dress with white polka dots and a dark blue thin belt and ankle-high boots. I quickly blow dried my hair, straightened it and pinned some of it back with a silver bobby pin. I quickly ran down stairs and made myself a toaster strudel. I heard heavy footsteps come down the stairs and saw my dad tiredly walk into the kitchen, not even realizing my presence.

"Um, morning dad."

"Hm, oh morning Vanessa. How'd you sleep?" he mumbled.

"Daddy, it;s Laura. And I slept just fine."

"Oh, oh hello there Laura. Why are you dressed so early for school?"

"Daddy, I'm not going to school. I have a meeting for Austin and Ally today at 11."

At that exact sentence explaining my not going to school, my dad was WIDE awake.

"Um...what?"

"What?"

"What do I hear about you not going to school today?"

"I'm not going to school today. I asked mom and she said it was ok considering this was what I wanted in the first place. To be a successful actress."

"Laura, you can't skip school for something as minor as this."

"Dad, this isn't something minor. This is what I want to do for the rest of my life. I want to be somebody. I don't want to be a doctor or a lawyer. I want to be in the entertainment industry. I thought you supported my in this decision."

"I do Laura, but that doesn't mean you get to skip school for...acting." he said with such disgust.

"Dad, I committed myself to this and it's what I will be doing today, not school."

"Um no you will not. I am driving you to school in 2 minutes and you will not ship school today or ever. Your acting crap will be held on weekends, no excuses."

_Oh my god. Is he really doing this? No. Of course not. It's all just a dream. I fell asleep in the shower and I'm dreaming._

Unfortunately, this was not the case. My dad grabbed his sandals, grabbed his car keys and we were off to high school.

_Oh no!_

My dad pulled up at the curb and dropped me off at school. I have to do something! I can't just, skip the first meeting! As I was thinking of a solution, I saw my one friend in 11th grade pull up in her truck. I glanced at my watch and saw it was only 5 minutes until 8:00, or until 1st period started, but I had probably the best idea ever created in man-kind history.

I approached Sara and told her my plan ( she knew I wanted to be an actress and always had my back for this stuff ) and she said she was in. Now all I had to do was get in tough with Ross and everything would be just fine. Hopefully.

By the time nutrition came along, or free period for me and a handful of other kids, it was 10:15. Luckily, Sara was one of the handful, so this was an advantage. We met up in the gym and laid out our plan. Once we broke to take our places, I quickly texted Ross and told him this:

_To: Ross_

_From: Laura_

_Hey Ross, I know I'm running late, but I really need you to come pick me up about a block away from my school. My dad and I had a bit of a disagreement about all this acting stuff. Long story. I'll tell you later. Anyway, pick me up at 865 Sorrel Street. Please and thank you! I owe you! 3_

While I did this, Sara created a distraction so I could hop over the fence and make my way over to the block where Ross would pick me up.

After I hopped the fence, I got this text from Ross:

_To: Laura _

_From: Ross_

_Laura, I can't. I'm only 15, I don't have my license yet. But I know a bus stop near that location. I'll take that route and meet you there. I'll be there soon! Promise!_

After about 7 minutes, I saw Ross come around the corner and shout for me to run over there and get on the bus. I quickly checked my watch and it read 10: 50, meaning we had 10 minutes to get there. Uh oh.

"Oh my god Laura, where have you been! You said you'd be there at 10:30!"

"I know! But my dad got all crazy and its a really long story that I can tell you later."

Within 10 minutes, we finally arrived in the building and sprinted towards the room. I opened the door and right when I did, I saw a pair of green eyes with red hair above them and a pair of brown eyes with curly hair above them staring at us.

"You're late!"

**Whew! Thank god I got that done! Hopefully that was somewhat long enough for you guys! I'm really sorry about the wait! So the new rule I set up is...I must get 3 new reviews for the next chapter to be up. Unfortunately, I won't be back in the city for a week, so it'll have to be up next Sunday! Sorry about that! Anyway, have a great holiday week! Merry Christmas! 3 3 3 :D :D :D :D**


	5. Chapter 6

**What time is it? Story time! What time is it? Story time! Wh….never mind. Anyway….how was your guy's holiday season? My was pretty awesome…but I didn't get anything R5 related! Special shootout to AusllyxLover for helping me get some more reviews on this story! Thank you like..a hundred times! On to the story shall we?**

**Disclaimer: I don't own ANYTHING you recognize, but who wouldn't love to own R5? Am I right?**

_Previously on It's a Long Story..._

_To: Ross_

_From: Laura_

_Hey Ross, I know I'm running late, but I really need you to come pick me up about a block away from my school. My dad and I had a bit of a disagreement about all this acting stuff. Long story. I'll tell you later. Anyway, pick me up at 865 Sorrel Street. Please and thank you! I owe you! 3_

While I did this, Sara created a distraction so I could hop over the fence and make my way over to the block where Ross would pick me up.

After I hopped the fence, I got this text from Ross:

_To: Laura_

_From: Ross_

_Laura, I can't. I'm only 15, I don't have my license yet. But I know a bus stop near that location. I'll take that route and meet you there. I'll be there soon! Promise!_

After about 7 minutes, I saw Ross come around the corner and shout for me to run over there and get on the bus. I quickly checked my watch and it read 10: 50, meaning we had 10 minutes to get there. Uh oh.

"Oh my god Laura, where have you been! You said you'd be there at 10:30!"

"I know! But my dad got all crazy and its a really long story that I can tell you later."

Within 10 minutes, we finally arrived in the building and sprinted towards the room. I opened the door and right when I did, I saw a pair of green eyes with red hair above them and a pair of brown eyes with curly hair above them staring at us.

"You're late!"

**Ch. 5**

**Ross P.O.V**

_Dead. _I thought. _We're dead. We are so dead. _

I looked over at Laura and I saw her trying to speak, to get anything out, desperate for words of explanation to flow out of her. But as the clock ticked, nothing happened. I knew that I would have to be the one to explain why we were late to the first Austin and Ally meeting. Why we weren't responsible and came in 10 minutes _too_ _late. _I didn't know what to do. I wanted to take the blame for us being tardy, but Laura and I aren't that close friend wise. But if I didn't, what kind of person would I play out to be? What kind of person would she think I am? So, I did the right thing and….confessed.

"Sir…Laura and I are really sorry for being late. It was a very irresponsible thing to do and I don't plan on it ever happening again, and neither does she. There is no excuse for what happened, but you have to know we are seriously sorry for our absence. And…it was all my fault." I took a quick glance at Laura and I could tell she was utterly shocked, but most definitely relieved.

"I went to bed really early so this wouldn't happen and I got up right on time, but I saw I had an hour to waste and I was really tired, so I decided to take a nap. Then the next thing I know, the clock read 9:34 and I had to go pick up Laura and it was all one big mess. I'm really, really sorry Sir."

"I appreciate your apology, even though Heath and I know it wasn't your fault, but Laura's. We may be adults, but we know a thing or two about friendship. And it's ok Laura, whatever you did, we forgive you. But please," he said seriously, "don't let this happen again. _Ever."_

"Yes Sir." Laura and I said in unison.

"Good. And one final thing before we start, PLEASE call me Kevin. 'Sir' makes me sound all old. I'm only 48." he said while winking.

"Ok first things first, Laura, Ross, this is Raini and Calum. They will be playing Patricia De La Rosa and Dez…."

"Wow, Patricia De La Rosa. That's a long name." Laura cut in.

"Yes it is, but in the show, we call her Trish. Trish and Dez will be your guy's besties, biffles, buddies, whatever you kids call your best friends."

"Oh, you're my best friend?" Laura asked, uncertain. "Cool! It's nice to meet you. Im Laura. This is Ross."

"Hi Raini." I said waving my hand hello.

"So, then you must be my best friend, right?" I questioned Calum.

"Yeah. I'm Calum. It's nice to meet you. I've seen some of your band's youtube videos. You guys rock! Huge fan."

"Wow, thanks man. That's super cool of you to say that."

"Alright, now that all of you have officially met, let's get down to business. I'm Kevin Kopelow and this is Heath Seifert. We are the creators and executive producers of Austin and Ally. We haven't picked an official date for filming to begin, but it should start around the beginning of May. We have the first episode's rough draft done, but we will be handing them out to memorize and recite by next thursday, which is our next meeting. Other than that, i don't think we have anything else. Be here by 11 next Thursday. Ladies and gentlemen, Austin and Ally!"

We all clapped and hung out for a bit afterwards, then said good-bye and headed home. Well I headed home after I rode he bus to take Laura back to school. I seriously can't believe she goes to an actual high school when she is going to be an actress. _Hm, strange girl._

**Laura P.O.V**

A soon as I jumped off the bus I ran to the back of the school and met Sara at our meeting place. Thank god the meeting was over early. Sara would've missed class if I was even a minute late. This plan was PERFECTLY in place. The only hard part was not getting caught. Class wasn't in session so it made things a whole lot easier, but it does mean that there are many more teachers out and about on campus then usual. I looked at my watch and realized we only have 6 more minutes to get to our lockers and grab our stuff before 5th period. While dodging any kids who might snitch on us, I found out that Sara told my periods 3 and 4 teachers that I was helping out the librarian and that I wouldn't be attending class that day. It usually wouldn't have been okay, but Sara is a total kiss up to teachers, and she had them when she was in my grade, so they let it slip. We made it back to our lockers right as the 5 minute warning bell sounded and quickly made our way to class. _Man, you just gotta love Sara. _

**After school...**

**Laura P.O.V**

I got a surprise from Vanessa when I saw her car parked in front of the school. "Vanessa. What are you doing here? "I saw you sneaking out of school today, and I wanted to let you know I know why you did it and I 100% support the decision you made. But that doesn't mean that this can go untold. You," she paused for a second, "have to tell dad." "Vanessa, I can't do that! You know I can't! Dad would KILL me!" "Well, as your older sister, I won't tell him, but you have to tell a grown up you did this, and if not dad, I suggest mom." "Fine, I'll try to squeeze in some time after homework to tell her, but you have to come help me!" "I will, don't worry." "Thanks V."

**Ross P.O.V**

Deciding to walk home to make the trip longer was probably a bad idea. If I just went on the next bus ride, I probably could've answered the phone instead of mom.

"Sup baby bro. Your late." said Riker

"Not by that much. I just rode with Laura on the bus dropping her off at school."

"Laura huh? How is that cali girl doing anyway? Still haven't met her, which will change very soon." he said with a smirk.

"Oh dear god Riker! Just chill will ya?"

"Riker! Where is my guitar! I had it right by…oh hey bro! How'd it go? Your late." said Rocky coming down from the stairs.

"1, Your guitar is right by the door, I just saw it. 2, it went just fine. And 3, I'm not that late!"

"Whatever. Mom wants you. She seemed really angry. You better go check it out."

I made my over to my parents room, a mistake I can't take back. "You were late." "Ugh! Why does everyone keep saying that! I wasn't that late!" I didn't mean right now. Kevin Kopelow called. He told me you and Laura, was it?, were late by almost 15 minutes today. He said it was alright this time. You explained why it happened and that it won't ever happen again." "Yes, because it won't." "Ross, honey, how could you let this happen? You went to bed on time and got up really early, yet still managed to be late to your _first _professional meeting. I don't know what happened, but I don't want it to happen ever again. This acting job you have is a big deal. Please, for the love of rock and roll," she smiled, "don't screw it up." "I won't mom. I promise." "Good, now go wash up."

"Ooo someone's in trouble!" "No he's not Rydel. I was eavesdropping, hoping I'd get a little action. He got let off the hook." said Rocky. "Figures. He is the baby after all." said Rydel.

"Am not! Ryland is!" "Whatever!" she said.

"Ok, it may be spring time, but this Southern California weather is killing me! Does anyone want to join me in the pool?" asked Riker

"Yeah let me call up Ratliff and see if he can come over." sad Rydel.

"Ooo, Rydel wants to see Ellington NAKED!"

"WHAT? ROCKY!"

"We need to come up with a couple name. You know, like how they did Brangelina for Brad and Angelina. Or Zanessa for Zac Efron and Vanessa Hudgens." said Rocky, disappearing up the stairs. "How about Edel? No, that sounds like Adele. What about Ratdel? Eh. I can do better."

"I'm gonna go get changed. Rydel, you call lover boy and some of our friends. Riker and Ryland, you come up stairs with me. We are gonna have the best pool party in the history of pool parties." "But mom's home." Leave that to me." I said, smirking.

**Nice! I got another chapter done! Woot Woot! 3 reviews for the next one! :D BTW, have you guys seen the new "Love Me Again" cover? It came out a few days ago and when I first saw it, I was OBSESSED! Ugh so good! Can I just say, Riker, you look HOT with your tight black shirt! Rydel, gorgeous as always. Your keyboard skills are PERF! Rocky, my man, that hair of your just completes the Rocker look! Ross, you sound like a man now! Ratliff, I saw you twirling your drum sticks you lil show off! Follow me on Instagram guys? forgetaboutyou_r5 Twitter, lilfig12 PEACE out!**


	6. Chapter 7

**Hello guys! I'm back! Sorry it took so long, but I really would appreciate it if you all would review! I have asked more than 3 times and I'm only getting reviews from the same 2 people! I want to update my stories, but I can't do that until you all stop being lazy butt-tards and write an even a one letter sentence saying "Nice!" or "Cool! I like it!" or "It was sketchy in some places…" I'm getting tired of this! It's not fair for me to wait a month to get 3 reviews while the 2 people who actually bother to do it have to wait. I am making an exception this one time. If any of you have like, R5 or Austin And Ally Instagrams, Twitters, etc. tll them about this story so we can get some reviews. **

**Sorry to start on a bad note, but it's really stressful. **

**Disclaimer: I do NOT own R5, Austin and Ally, or ANYTHING you might recognize. **

**P.S, this is where it gets a little rated PG-13, maybe even R….**

Ch.6

**Ross P.O.V**

"So, how is Laura Ross?" She's fine…hey mom, when was the last time you and dad went out on a date?"

"Um about 2 and a half weeks ago. Why?"

"Oh nothing mom, it's just you work so hard raising 5+1 kids and I thought you would like a day off again. Ya know, to refresh yourself, get away form us crazies."

"That is very sweet of you honey but I don't think I shou…"

"No mom of course you should! You cook, you clean, you do the dishes, you do the laundry, you help manage our band, you work, you love us. That is not something just anyone can do! And because you do it all….you _deserve_ this more than_ anyone_ I know_."_

After some time, she said, "Your right huh? I do work hard." "Yeah!" "I do more than anyone I know!" "Yeah!" "I pick up after you brats daily with no thank yous." "Yeah! Wait what?" "I'm gonna go out and have a good time with your father!" "Good!" "And Riker's in charge!" "Sure…" I said reluctantly.

"I'm gonna call your father and tell him to come home now, get dressed and we are gonna go to the Conga Room**(1)** and dance our asses off!" "Mother!" "Hm? Oh sorry babe."

After my success at convincing mom to go out, I ran upstairs and told everyone that plan "Throw a Pool Party" was in motion and it was now time for the next step…..wait. All we have to do is wait for mom and dad to be ready and we can go to the store and buy everything we need.

**2 ****_looong hours later….._**

Ratliff finally made his way here and mom and dad came down stairs.

"Alright! Listen up my munchkins! Dad and I will be out all afternoon and into the night, perhaps until midnight or so and we should be home by 12:30 right hun? Right. Riker, Ratliff, and Rydel, you three are in charge! Anything they say goes, but do not make them clean your room…..Riker…...and do not make them paint your toes…"

"Riker…" I said, earning a glare from him.

"I ment Rydel." "Mom! That only happened once!" "Well don't let it happen again."

"Alright lovelies! Don't do anything stupid while we're out and we will be back soon! I love you my Lynches! I love you my Ratliff!"

"Love you mom!" we all chorused.

"Bye! Bye! Bye!"

As soon as they closed the door we ran upstairs, called everyone on our contacts list, tweeted some of our more familiar fans on twitter, and let the magic happen. Riker, Rocky and I went for the car keys and were headed to Walmart and Party City while Ratliff, Ryland and Rydel stayed behind to make do with what we have and welcome in guests.

"So what's on the menu for tonights epic party? I think we should have pizza and hotdogs. Oh and wings on the side with some breadsticks."

"That sounds fine with me Ross. What do you think Rocky?" "Sounds good to me." "Cool."

"Are we gonna make the pizza or just buy it?" "I think we should jut buy the pizza, wings and breadsticks from Caesars and grill the hotdogs at the house."

"Nice!" Riker said. "Ok, Caesars is a block away from Walmart so I'll drop you two off so you can get the hotdogs buns and condiments and I'll order the pizza. I have my phone on me so call if you have any trouble or I need to pick you up, got it?" "Got it." "Alright."

After Riker dropped Rocky and I off, we ran to the refrigerated aisle and grabbed what we counted was 3 packs of 10 hotdogs and ran to the other side of the store which had the buns. Ha! I said buns…..

"Um ok, so we have 30 hotdogs and we need 30 buns so….aha! Wait! What? The packs come with 7 buns! If we get 4 it's to little! If we get 5 it's too much! Seriously! Who comes up with this stuff!?"

"I don't know Rocky ask the buns! Just get 5, it won't really matter."

"Fine whatever."

"I'm gonna call Riker and see what's up with the pizza. You get in line and pay for the stuff. I'll pay you back half later."

"K."

"Hey Riker how's the pizza doing."

"Um…good I guess. They said it all should be done within 10 minutes or so. Why, do you need me to pick you up?"

"Yeah, Rocky is paying for the stuff right now so he should be coming soon."

"Mmm, ok I'll be there in point two seconds. Hurry though, we don't have all day." He hung up.

"Rocky hustle! Riker is picking us up!"

"I'm coming!" he whined.

After what SO did not feel like point 2 seconds thanks to Rocky, Riker came and picked us up and drove back to Caesars. And just in time too. The pizza has been ready for 3 minutes and they were gonna throw it away. We then drove over to Party City and I swear we bought the entire store. Rocky and I kept convincing Riker to buy a bunch of crap we probably won't need. We bought 6 packs of 20 red plastic cups, 3 streamer packs which held one forth a mile of streamer, 5 packs of 15 plates and napkins, and silly string. Oh dear lord help us all.

**_Back home_**

**Rydel P.O.V**

"Ryland, can you go in the garage and see if we have any snacks in the fridge out there please? Ratliff, can you go in the main fridge and see what we have? I'm gonna check in the pantry. "

"EEEEEEEKKKKKKKKK! OH MY GOD RYDEL!"

"RYLAND! WHATS WRONG?!"

"R-R-R-R.."

"WHAT?"

"RAT!"

"OH MY GOD RYLAND! YOU GAVE ME A FREAKING HEART ATTACK!"

"Rydel! There is a RAT in our house! How can you NOT panic!"

I went over to take a look at the rat.

"Ryland, that's not a rat! Its an old, crumpled up strip of cloth."

"Oh."

"Hey Rydel, I found like 3 family size bags of Chex Mix in the cupboards."

"That'll work Ell! Find some really big bowls to put them in!"

_Crash_

"Um, I don't know who did that but just gonna pick it up anyways." said Ratliff.

"Oh my god. Ryland can you be a doll and help him? Thank you."

_"R5  
Fog lights out of sight  
High tops lace it up converse chucks tight"_

"Hey Riker how's it going?"

"We're pulling up in the drive way right now. Can you help with the bags?"

"Yeah, I'm coming."

"I'll be right back boys!"

After a good scolding to Riker about buying so much stuff and yelling at Rocky and Ross for influencing Riker to buy it all, I helped them bring in the bags and set them on the table.

"Alright you adolescent freak-tards! We have guests coming in 2 hours! We need to go into work mode! Riker, BLAST good music on my playlist. Ratliff and Ross, get the pool ready! Ryland, you help me and Riker with the decor. Hands in!"

We put our hands in and said, "1,2,3 Ready, set rock!"

2 hours passed by like nothing, but thanks to 'Fall Out Boy' and 'Boys like Girls', we were motivated and got everything done and ready for the party. It was currently 3:00 p.m and people were already starting to pile in. I was in charge as the DJ for the first shift and Ross would be on soon. This party was on FIRE! I met up with Ratliff after I pulled Ross away from a girl in our neighborhood to take his shift.

"Hey Ell! What's up?"

"Hey Delly!" Delly? He never called me that before. Hm.

"This pool party is a total hit! Good job."

"I agree! Ya wanna hit the pool?"

"Course!"

Hours passed filled with laughter and water and it was now Rocky's turn to be DJ.

"Alright ladies and gents, this is more of a slow song so guys, grab the closest girl to you and take her onto the 'dance floor.' I'm talking to you Ell…and Rydel." he winked.

I could tell Ratliff didn't want it to be too awkward or anything so he asked in a goofy manor which made him twice as attractive. Wait….WHAT?

"My lady, may I have this dance?" he asked bowing.

I giggled. "Why of course you may!"

He grabbed my hand that was extended towards him and pulled in my waist with his other. Our faces met in the middle. I giggled again and he chuckled at me. It was...perfect. Cliche right?

"Rydel? Can I tell you something?"

"Of course!"

"I...

"Ratliff! Can you come here and help me serve the drinks?" said RIKER.

"I uh gotta go."

"Sure." I said, pissed off at Riker. I could feel my face boiling with blood.

"God dammit Riker." I muttered.

**Ross P.O.V**

"Alright!" This party was INSANE! Best. Night. Ever. "YEAAAH! *cough, cough, cough*" Ugh, I need a drink.

I went over to the kitchen to get some punch.

"Whoa. What the? This tastes...great! I want more. I think I'll take another cup just in case."

"Hey Riker have you tried this punch? Oh dear god it's heaven in liquid form!" he took a sip. "Ugh! Ross! This drink is spiked! But DAMN this is good! Hey give me the cup." "No way man, get your own." "Pssh, gimme that." He yanked the cup out of my hand and chugged. "WHEW! Just what the doctor ordered."

"Yeah, I KNOW! I'm gonna go find Ratliff."

I found him over with Rocky.

"Hey guys have you tried this punch?"

"Why? Is it good?" asked Rocky.

"It tastes like a mixture of cheerleaders and sex."

"Um, I don't know if that's a good thing."

"For god's sake Rocky just taste it." He did.

"Dude, this is amazing." He chugged.

"Ellington. Try this!"

He did too. "Woah. Where did you get this?"

"I don't know but I like it." I said.

"Hey get me a cup will ya?"

"Sure."

I went back over to the punch bowl and got 4 cups filled to the brim with juice.

"Here. Take it."

"I got an extra for Rydel. I'll be back."

"Hey Delly! You gotta try this juice! It's heaven!"

"Oh my god Ross! This drink is spiked!"

"I know! Riker told me but who the hell cares!"

"I do! And so do mom and dad! They are going to KILL you!"

"C'mon Rydel! Live a little!"

She took a bit of convincing but she finally took the bait.

"Good huh?"

"Yeah I guess."

"What's wrong with you?"

"Nothing. Just bummed."

"Is it Ratliff?"

"What?"

"You heard me. Is it Ratliff?"

"Pssh. Whaaat?"

I gave her a look.

"Well, it's just that I really like him and I'm almost positive he likes me back but Riker keeps interrupting us whenever I am SO close to finding out the truth. And it's really pissing me off!"

"Ry, Riker is just being the big brother he should be. If it makes you feel any better...mom, dad, and Rocky and I support you two. I know you want to be with him, but you just have to let things flow. If you force it onto him, he'll take it in a weird way and things could get complicated. You just have to...wait him out. See what happens then. You'll be fine. I promise."

She wiped her damp eyes and sniffled. "Thanks baby bro." She sniffled again. "When did you get so wise?" "Eh, it just happens. Glad I could help." We hugged and I said, "Now let's get back into reality and PARTY!"

After that, the drinks kept on flowing and flowing and I can't really remember, but I think I had like 7 drinks...on top of the one I'm drinking right now. I know I'm drunk right now but it feels so good! I feel ALIVE! I was dancing with some random girl when my phone went off.

_To: Rossy Bear_

_From: Momma Bear_

_Hello doll, dad and I left about ten minutes ago like we said we would but there is a lot of L.A traffic for it being midnight, so it'll be a little longer than we thought. Hope all is well at the house. What are my other kiddos up to? Is Ellington staying the night? If so, don't forget to tell Cheryl._

Oh crap! I gotta get everyone outta here! I quickly texted her back and went looking for Riker.

"Riker! Riker! Where are you!" I pushed through the crowd and found him grinding with our next door neighbor's daughter.

"Riker! Can I talk to you for a sec?"

"Dude!" He slurred his words a lot more than I did. "I was a little busy."

"Mom just text! They just left and they're on their way!"

He did a turtle neck swivel and had to process that a little too long but when he did he just muttered, "Shit."

"Uh huh! We need to shut down this party quick but we need to make it seem like _we _are tired of partying, not that we are rushing everyone out because our _parents _are coming home. We need to be subtle. Can you do that?"

"Uh..um..yeah..yeah I uh, think so."

"Ok, you're obviously to drunk to do anything so why don't you go upstairs and lay down."

"But..but...I uh...I um...I saw a threesome going on in there."

"Ugh! god! Ok, just go in my room."

"Um...ok." It was a...breathy 'ok' but I think he got it.

"Alright," I said to myself, "there is way too many people here to upset, so I'm just gonna have to one group at a time."

I found Ratliff and he was drunk as well, but less than me so he could process what I was telling him. He said he'd find Rydel and get her to help him get everyone out.

I walked up a random group. "Hey guys! What do you think?" I looked around.

"It's awesome! Nice party Ross!" said a random guy.

"Thanks, but the party is kind of coming to an end. We got a music video to film tomorrow and we need to set up."

"Oh that's cool. Yeah, we gotta get going anyway. You guys should throw another one some time soon!"

"Totally! Thanks for coming!"

They left and I did the same thing to everyone around me. Surprisingly, it worked.

As soon as everyone was gone, Rydel, Ratliff, Rocky and Ryland met me in the living room.

"Hey guys." I sighed. "I'm sure you all could tell but I got everyone out of here because mom and dad are on there way home."

"Well I knew you were getting everyone to leave but I don't know mom and dad were coming." said Ryland.

"Well they are and we have like," I glanced at my watch, "30 minutes to pick up. Since Riker is passed out upstairs, Rydel, you're in charge."

"Um, ok. Ross, you pick up all the trash in the living room and the kitchen. Ryland, you pick up the trash and cups outside. Ratliff, you make sure everything is in place upstairs and down stairs. No broken vases, no stolen items, no misplaced pictures or graffiti anywhere. Rocky, you help him. I'll pack up the food and we'll have to store some of it in our rooms. We can't let mom or dad see we have 3 times the food we started with with. Are we good on this?" she slurred her words really bad but she was still very serious.

"Yeah, we get it."

"Alright, hands in!"

"Ryland, would you do the honors of leading us?"

"Hell yeah! 1, 2, 3, Ready Set Rock!"

The next 30 minutes were kind of a blur. All I really remember was running around the house picking up wrappers and cups and a bunch of crap around the house. I must've run into Rydel a few times because my shoulder and knees are killing me right now. I was almost done with putting the couches back in place when I saw headlights coming into view form the front window.

"AGH! MOM AND DAD ARE HOME! I REPEAT MOM AND DAD ARE HOME!"

I ran around the house twice screaming this until I tripped on the floor.

"Crap! Ratliff, Ryland, Rocky! Get over here! Act natural!"

The door knob rattled for 3 seconds and then mom and dad appeared at the door way.

"Hey love bugs. What are you doing up this late?"

I sent the gang a look and we had a mental conversation on who was the least drunk and could speak without slurring. We voted on Ell.

"Hi Stormie. We were just waiting for you to come home. We wanted to make sure you both got here safely."

"Well that's sweet of you guys. Where is my oldest love bug?"

"Um, he's upstairs. He fell asleep early so.."

"Ok, well, we're home so you can all go to sleep. The house looks good. Have fun?"

We all exchanged glances and smiled.

**Well, I updated. I stared this chapter like 5 days ago, so. Reviews are cool. **

**1. The Conga Room is a real club in L.A. Club Nokia, the place I went to for R5's concert, is right next door.**


End file.
